Marco-Hazel Friendship
The friendship between Marco Del Rossi and Hazel Aden formed in the second season when Marco became friends with mutual friends of Hazel's. Friendship History Overview Hazel developed a crush on Marco, which was not further explored, as Marco began dating Ellie Nash and later came out as gay. They were in the same clique of people, and were both best friends with Paige Michalchuk. They got along well together and were often seen hanging out together in the background of episodes. Season 2 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Take_My_Breath_Away Take My Breath Away], Hazel developed a crush on Marco, so naturally, he thought that she was his secret admirer, when his admirer was actually Ellie. When Marco discovers the truth, he tells Ellie that Hazel is not his type and they begin a relationship. Season 3 In Pride (1), Paige, Marco, Spinner, Hazel, Jimmy, Ellie, and Dylan go to the beach together. Season 4 In Ghost in the Machine (1), Marco, Hazel, Paige, Spinner, and Jimmy go to a drive-in to see a movie. In Ghost in the Machine (2), Marco, Hazel, and their friends are all at a college party together. In King of Pain, Hazel offers to hand out fliers to help Marco with his presidential campaign. In Eye of the Tiger, Marco, Hazel, and the rest of the group celebrate Jimmy finally returning to school. At the basketball game, Marco and Hael are sitting next to one another. In Queen of Hearts, Marco, Hazel, and Paige are in class together. In Modern Love, Marco and Hazel are in class together, and later both sat with Paige before she entered Ms. Hatzilakos' office. In West End Girls, Marco, Paige, Jimmy, and Hazel go to prom together. Season 5 In Redemption Song, Hazel and Marco both work on painting the mural. Marco witnesses her break up with Jimmy. In The Lexicon of Love (1), Marco and Hazel walked down the red carpet of the movie premiere together. They commented about how the "real" after party, meaning the fun and exciting one, was behind the doors of a bouncer. Alex and Paige were able to successfully crashed the VIP party, leaving Hazel and Marco in disbelief. They tried to walk in after Paige and Alex, but the bouncer escorted the two of them back out. In Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Paige, Ellie, Alex, Tim, Marco, Alex, and Hazel all go clubbing. In High Fidelity (1), Marco and Hazel are sitting next to one another in the background of the classroom. In High Fidelity (2), Marco and Hazel graduate with the rest of their class. Trivia *They were both best friends with Paige Michalchuk. *They were both friends with Terri MacGregor, Ashley Kerwin, Jimmy Brooks, Ellie Nash, and Spinner Mason. *They both graduated in the Class of 2006. Gallery 353.jpg 435d.jpg 3453df.jpg 45434d.jpg 543rd.jpg 5443ds.jpg oi9i.jpg gtg.jpg tumblr_lt632bqMF01qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon657qsK71qc1tpr (1).jpg tumblr_lsit1jKVrM1qc1tpr (1).jpg tumblr_ls5paklyhB1qc1tpr (1).jpg tumblr_ls5oq3TQG01qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mg277pvI3z1r5uoxco1 500.jpg 65tr.png 445r.png 5gtg.png 565rf.png Modern-love-3.jpg Normal n aCAIT9IOJ.jpg 989h.png 090j.png 8798ui.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions